Toy Story
Toy Story is a UK VHS. This was Distributed by Disney Videos. Plot Award winning computer-animated Disney adventure, about toys which come to life as soon as their owner, Andy, leaves the room. Pull-string cowboy Woody (voiced by Tom Hanks) is Andy's favourite toy until Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) arrives. The two have an ongoing feud, but are forced to team up when they find themselves stranded in the real world. Through their attempts to return to Andy's room they forge a unique friendship. There is greatness in film that can be discussed, dissected, and talked about late into the night. Then there is genius that is right in front of our faces--you smile at the spell it puts you into and are refreshed, and not a word needs to be spoken. This kind of entertainment is what they used to call "movie magic" and there is loads of it in this irresistible computer animation feature. Just a picture of these bright toys on the cover of Toy Story looks intriguing as it reawakens the kid in us. Filmmaker John Lasseter's shorts (namely Knickknack and Tin Toy, which can be found on the Pixar video Tiny Toy Stories) illustrate not only a technical brilliance but also a great sense of humour--one in which the pun is always intended. Lasseter thinks of himself as a storyteller first and an animator second, much like another film innovator, Walt Disney. Lasseter's story is universal and magical: what do toys do when they're not played with? Cowboy Woody (voiced by Tom Hanks), Andy's favourite bedroom toy, tries to calm the other toys (some original, some classic) during a wrenching time of year--the birthday party, when newer toys may replace them. Sure enough, Space Ranger Buzz Lightyear (Tim Allen) is the new toy that takes over the throne. Buzz has a crucial flaw, though--he believes he's the real Buzz Lightyear, not a toy. Bright and cheerful, Toy Story is much more than a 90-minute commercial for the inevitable bonanza of Woody and Buzz toys. Lasseter further scores with perfect voice casting, including Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head and Wallace Shawn as a meek dinosaur. The director-animator won a special Oscar "For the development and inspired application of techniques that have made possible the first feature-length computer-animated film." In other words, the movie is great. Notes * Voices: Tom Hanks as Sheriff Woody, Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear, Don Rickles as Mr. Potato Head, Jim Varney as Slinky Dog, Wallace Shawn as Rex, John Ratzenberger as Hamm, Annie Potts as Bo Peep, John Morris as Andy Davis, Hannah Unkrich as Molly Davis, Erik von Detten as Sid Phillips, R. Lee Ermey as Sarge, Laurie Metcalf as Andy's Mom, Sarah Freeman as Hannah Phillips, Joe Ranft as Lenny, Jeff Pidgeon as Little Green Men/Mr. Spell/Robot, Jack Angel as Mr. Shark/Rocky Gibraltar, Debi Derryberry as Troll/Pizza Planet Intercom/Little Green Men, Penn Jillette as TV announcer, Mickie McGowan as Mrs. Phillips/Various Toys, Andrew Stanton as Commercial Chorus, Phil Proctor as Bowling Announcer/Pizza Planet Guard 2, Frank Welker as R.C./Scud, Brittany Levenbrown as Girl 1, Cody Dorkin as Boy 1, Greg Berg as Minesweeper Soldier/Pizza Planet Guard 1/Local Announcer, Bill Farmer as Mission Control Announcer * Additional voices: Sherry Lynn - Mom, Shane Sweet - Boy 7, Scott McAfee - Boy 5, Lisa Bradley - Girl 2, Spencer Aste - Wounded Soldier, Kendall Cunningham - Boy 2, Craig Good - Mission Control, Gregory Grudt - Boy 3, Ryan O'Donohue - Boy 6, Danielle Judovits - Burned Rag Doll, Jan Rabson - Gas Station Attendant, Mr. Mike, Patrick Pinney - Pizza, Delivery Guy, Angry Driver #2, and Sam Lasseter - Boy 4 * Release Date: 16th October 1996 * Distributed by Disney Videos Opening Previews (UK) Blue Warning screen # Closed Captions screens # Disney Video piracy warning # Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer # Muppet Treasure Island trailer # The Santa Clause trailer # Oliver and Company trailer # The Hunchback of Notre Dame trailer # Also Available from Disney Videos # 101 Dalmatians trailer # Stay Tuned # Disney Videos logo # Walt Disney Pictures CGI logo (Pixar variant) Start of Toy Story (1995) Opening Previews (UK) (Version #2) # Blue Warning screen # Closed Captions screens # Disney Video piracy warning # Coming Soon to a Cinema Near You # 101 Dalmatians Live-Action trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Videos # Aladdin and the King of Thieves trailer # Muppet Treasure Island trailer # The Santa Clause trailer # Also Available from Disney Videos # 101 Dalmatians trailer # Stay Tuned # Disney Videos logo # Walt Disney Pictures CGI logo (Pixar variant) # Start of Toy Story (1995) Closing Previews (UK) # End of Toy Story (1995) # Pixar logo # Walt Disney Pictures CGI logo silent # Also Available from Disney Videos # Walt Disney Classics 1995 trailer # Coming Soon from Disney Interactive # Disney's Animated Storybook - Toy Story trailer Gallery Toy Story (UK VHS 1996) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Toy Story (UK VHS 1996) Cassette.png|Cassette Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Toy Story Category:Disney Videos Category:1996